


Saint Anger

by MrsRidcully



Series: Saint Anger [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alpha Ron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Lieb, Prince of thorns is actually a vanilla cupcake, Snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRidcully/pseuds/MrsRidcully
Summary: “Joe, tell me you want this. Tell me you really want me.”





	Saint Anger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and is no way meant in Disrespect to the real men or actors who portrayed them in the HBO Min series 
> 
> This is my first work ever and I owe a huge debt to Cherlocked and emono-omae for being very patient Betas for me ...and to Ruinsrebuilt for being a pushy pup ...and to thedenofcaseywolf this is all your fault Alpha

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Saint Anger**

Chapter One

 

 

 

 

Joe felt himself slowly falling apart. Sitting in the warmth of the church listening to the choir should have been soothing after the events in Bastogne and then Foy. But still, his soul was being slowly crushed.

  
The reassuring touch of Grant’s hand on his shoulder should have made him feel  more grounded and not so alone.There was a time when a touch from another without his permission would have been unwelcome and resulted in sharp words or a flung fist but now he knew it was the comforting touch of a brother in arms. But still it did not help ease the ache that went down to Joe's very soul.

  
“I’m okay Grant. Just need to get out of here find a minutes peace,” Joe said.

 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lip talking with Speirs, his eyes tracking the movements of the company's new CO. He felt the butterflies in his gut kick up. At first,  he wrote the feeling off as some sort of schoolboy crush, but he was no longer  so sure. Thinking any further along that train of thought was confusing him all the more.” Fuck, I have to get out of here”, get away from the crushing memories, get out from the searching eyes of Speirs who saw too much. Joe blindly made his way out of the convent aimlessly down the darkened street unsure of his destination or what he wanted or needed. In the dim light he could see a small group of trees and a bench nestled amongst them—a quiet spot to gather his thoughts. He slumped down onto the bench feeling all the pain and anger starting to slip out, his ironclad control over his emotions finally slipping. His body convulsed in quiet sobs, his hands clutched to his head. When would this war end? How many more friends must he lose?

 

Ron turned from where he spoke to Lipton, happy in the knowledge that he had the respect and trust of Easy's First Sergeant and Pack Omega. His eyes scanned the church pews seeking out where one face had gone. Ron was sure that when he spoke to Lipton he saw the pale tired face of Liebgott, but he was no longer sitting with Grant. Striding out of the convent Ron’s nose twitched trying to smell which way Joe had gone, turning he picked up the sweet vanilla of the omega’s scent.

How could such a prickly Omega have such a sweet scent? He huffed a laugh at the thought. He finally found Joe hidden in a small garden hunched in on himself, obviously in distress.

 

For a moment he was  torn with indecision. His primal Alpha side wanted to go to Joe to take the pain away to soothe him. He’d acknowledged early on that a potential mating bond existed between him and the young Omega but war was not the time to pursue these things.  Yet, he found his resolve to wait slipping each day. He could not, would not risk losing this feisty Omega that had so thoroughly stolen his heart. Liebgott was a prickly sort with little to no liking for Alpha posturing. Through his time in Easy, his feelings seem to have thawed towards the Alphas, but how would he react to Ron's presence? Was Joe even aware of the bond tug that was between them?

The Alpha snorted.  He knew his men thought he feared no man ; they’d never believe  Ron Speirs was terrified of upsetting this scrappy Omega and possibly losing his chance to show how much Joe had come to mean to him  

 

“It's now or never, Lieb,” Ron muttered.

 

Joe looked up at the sound of his name. He could make out the shape of someone close by. The scent of sandalwood tickled his nose.  He knew only one member of Easy with that scent marker.

“Sir… Captain Speirs, Sir, I—”

 

The choked sound of the omega’s voice was all it took to move Ron into action. He stepped forward enveloping Joe with his arms.

 

“Hush Liebling,” he said.

 

Ron heard a wet snort from where Joe’s head pressed into his chest.

 

“Do you know what that name means sir?” Joe asked.

 

Ron gently nuzzled Joe’s hair, breathing in the scent of vanilla and, surprisingly, coconut.

 

“I have it on good authority it means darling... or sweetheart,” Ron added, chuckling. “Take your pick.”

 

Joe peeked out from the warm safety of Ron’s embrace to look into the face of his Captain, his eyes wary but tinged with hope.

 

“Joe, you cannot tell me you have not felt it.” Ron rose an eyebrow to make a point.

 

“I wasn't sure, Sir. I've never felt it before and I have always kept myself away from Alphas…” In a softer voice, he continued. “They make me nervous.”  

 

A rumbling began deep in The Alpha's chest, stroking slow circles on the smaller man’s back.

“So you have never been with an Alpha? Or felt the bond tug before ”

 

Joe’s eyes flashed. “No! Never wanted to. Never even thought about it until lately, was not sure that it was the Bond tug I felt when I was near you, You are the only alpha I have felt this for or wanted to feel this for .”

Ron wasn't surprised when the strong spike of possession he felt for Joe set off his Alpha instincts with a rumble vibrating from inside his chest.

He could feel the tension start to seep out of the younger man, but he could still smell pain and distress coming off Joe. He needed to get him someplace quiet.

“Let’s get you somewhere warm where we can talk without the risk of freezing our asses off,” Ron said, nuzzling at the Omega’s head.

 

Joe fixed Ron with an uncertain look. “Sir, with all due respect…”

 

Before Joe could continue, Ron interrupted. “Just to talk. I am not looking to knot you tonight, but I do want you close tonight to talk and if you feel safe, to scent you.”

 

Joe nodded his assent.  “That would be fine, Sir,” he said, a small smile tugging his lips. Ron started towards where he was billeted  

 

“Oh, and Liebling, it’s ‘Ron’ when we are alone.” He pressed against Joe's cheek, leaning in to smell Joe's scent by brushing his ear with his nose. “This Alpha would very much like to kiss you right now,” he said.

 

Joe huffed a laugh. “Just ’cause I have never given it up to a Knothead Alpha does not make me a virgin princess like Webster.”

 

Joe leaned in and brushed his lips against Ron’s. At first, it was a soft feathery touch but soon Ron was gently nipping at Joe’s lips. The kiss deepened until the sound of a jeep brought them out of their euphoria, laughing they separated with the Alpha taking Joe's hand and leading him to where he was billeted for the night

 

Once safely behind the locked door of his room, Ron once again took Joe in his arms. Ron could feel the smile tugging at his lips.

 

“You hide your Omegan nature under a coat of thorns, Liebling,” Ron said. ”You won’t let anyone see how much this war is hurting you, how each and every loss to our pack takes another piece of your heart. It’s time to let someone be there for you.”

 

Joe looked up into the green eyes of his Captain noting the concerned earnest look the Alpha was giving him . at that moment he knew it would be ok to finally let his guard down to let this Alpha take care of him

Joe’s hands clasped to Ron’s shirt with a soft chittering coming from his throat. “Sir… Alpha , I don’t think I know how to…”

 

Ron lent down and rubbed his nose along Joe’s jaw, mummering softly, “Let me show you.”

He  lowered his mouth to Joe’s neck softly dragging his teeth over the sensitive skin, just grazing the skin in a comforting action , one to show affection between packmates . Joe let his head drop to Ron’s chest , tilting his head so the long line of the his neck was exposed

Ron's nettling turned into firm nips followed by a soothing tongue. Joe could feel himself relaxing under the tender but firm attentions of his Alpha. A content purr escaped from Joe, eliciting another deep rumble from Ron. His hands started to rub slow circles on Joe’s back, down to his hips then back to his shoulder, nipping and nettling all the while. Joe felt all the pain and anger that he had carried melt away with every touch of his Alpha.

  


There was no mistaking the heavy musk of want in the air, but  not just a consuming lust. It was the blooming of something deeper.

 

Joe not only wanted his Alpha, but he needed him; he wanted Ron to consume him. Joe had never wanted an Alpha as much as he needed Ron. With slow, gentle guidance Ron guided Joe to the bed, while his mouth continued its languid, exquisite torture. Kisses that started with a slow deliberateness soon became more possessive, nipping at each other’s mouths and necks.

 

Ron divested them of their garments with the quick efficiency that he was renowned for, leaving them both in only their boxers. Stepping forward and cradling Joe's face in his hands Ron looked searchingly into the Omegas eyes

 

“Joe, tell me you want this. Tell me you really want me.”

 

Joe huffed out a laugh. “Well you know what happened to the last Alpha who tried it on with me. You're not sporting a broken nose, so take that as a good sign,” Joe let out a reassuring chitter to emphasize his words

 

Ron smirked down at his feisty Omega. _His Omega._ That thought alone brought a wave of love crashing down on him. How he had managed to win this particular Omega’s heart and trust was still an amazing mystery to him.

 

Tenderly guiding Joe down to the bed, he continued with his considerate ministrations, mapping to memory the the hard planes and exquisite curves of Joe's body. He meant it when he’d said tonight wasn’t about mating . He wanted to make Joe feel safe and loved. More than that, he intended to make sure that every last part of Joe carried Ron’s scent so anyone would know that Joe was his, and his alone. With mouth and hands, Ron slowly and surely set about the task.

 

Hours later Joe lay nestled against his Captain's side, his nose full of the rich scent of his Alpha. Joe was fairly sure he didn’t have a single place on his body that Ron had not scented, licked, and nuzzled. Ron had kept to his promise of making Joe feel wanted and safe but had not once pushed to go further than Joe was ready to go , he wanted that eventually he knew his Omega side craved to be Claimed and bonded to this Alpha , but he wanted time to grow accustomed to the fact that Ron was destined to be his mate and that he—Joseph Liebgott—wanted this Alpha. With these thoughts and his Alpha’s warm arms around him, he drifted off to sleep.

  
  
  
  



End file.
